


In Search of Soba

by bob_fish, enemytosleep



Category: D.Grayman
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi's worldly expertise sure is handy. </p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of Soba

**Author's Note:**

> enemytosleep answers the prompt:
> 
>  **Prompt:** [](http://saucy-babe.livejournal.com/profile)[**saucy_babe**](http://saucy-babe.livejournal.com/) requests _Kanda discovers what else Lavi can make grow, grow, grow._    
> 

It had all started with soba, funnily enough. The sleeper train hadn't had any in its stores, not even anything close. It was a good thing for the staff Lavi had been there to intercept the chicken marsala they'd decided was an even substitute, which, by the way, had been totally delicious, but that was besides the point. Yuu needed food, and he was a picky little bastard about it. So Lavi had gone straight to the kitchen car himself to take care of things.

Having a Black Order badge sure came in handy sometimes. Lavi was fairly sure they didn't normally allow passengers into the kitchen like that.

It hadn't taken that long to help the chef put together something that could be called Japanese. Egg drop soup was very simple to make and didn't require anything too exotic that they wouldn't have on board. Well, they'd had to substitute some sugar and salt for the sesame oil, or at least that was what Lavi had instructed. What were you supposed to use instead of oil when you were cooking? Was it shortening? Well, he had hoped Yuu wouldn't notice the difference.

He had noticed, though.

The bowl had broken into exactly twelve pieces when Yuu had tasted it and learned it was Lavi's own creation. It was sort of amazing - everyone always said they had "a dozen things to pick up," but in this case it really was true. Of course Yuu had shouted and made a big scene - throwing the bowl had sort of already done that, though - and Lavi had only been able to calm him down by promising to get off at the next stop and to find some proper noodles to eat. It was a wonder Yuu managed to keep any weight on him eating the way he did. It was important that he should eat regular meals!

And so the train had stopped and the two had disembarked to scour the city in search of soba. Surely there would be a street vendor or a noodle shop somewhere? They were nearly back to London, and there were tons of those kinds of places there. Maybe they should have waited a few more stops? Lavi didn't want to think about what would happen if they had to get back on the train without finding some soba - and then he hadn't had to.

Damn those akuma for always popping up like that.

And so they'd abandoned the search for food and took up the inevitable fight, trying to end things as quickly as possible. Lavi figured Yuu was getting hungry and wouldn't want to wait three-quarters of an hour for the next train to come in.

Lavi also figured that Yuu would rather be in the cafeteria than in Komui's office as the Branch Head read off a list of damages owed from their trip home. That Komui implied these were mostly Lavi's fault was just plain silly - Komui's list of things Lavi owed the Order only seemed to grow, grow, grow!

 

_______________________

 

Also, [](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/profile)[**bob_fish**](http://bob-fish.livejournal.com/) wrote an alternative version of this prompt in a comment to another post, copied and pasted below for your enjoyment:

Heh heh. Yuu? Yuuuu? Want to hear a rambling story about this dream I had last night with you and that hot chick from the train only in the dream we were all working in a cafe in Salzburg and ooooh have you ever been to Salzburg Yuu they have great pastries and the waitresses all wear these blouses that show nearly everything and oh where was I oh yes in this dream we were all ...

Let me shorten this for you:  
Lavi: Guess what else I can make grow grow etc?  
Kanda: ...  
Lavi: huh?  
Kanda: ...  
Lavi: Yuu?  
Kanda: ...  
Lavi: I'M TALKING ABOUT MY PENIS!  
Kanda: *knocks him on the head with Mugen's hilt*  
Lavi: *faceplant*  
Kanda: ...

Or shorter still:  
Lavi: Guess what else I can make grow grow etc?  
Kanda: ...  
Lavi: huh?  
Kanda: ...  
Lavi: MY P- *is cut off because Kanda has jumped on him*


End file.
